Hark the Angels Seducing the Demons
by BowSightScope
Summary: What happens when both Shinji's AND Asuka's mothers get bored of sitting around in the EVA's and make there OWN scenario? M for Severe Language and Lemony content, yum,LOL
1. Chapter 1

Ok… … … For all of whom thought I dropped off the face of the earth… … … well, Ok, I kinda did, LOL, but anyways, not the point. I came up with a BRILLIANT (In my opinion) Scenario in my spare time! Watch and be amazed… Er-um- READ! And be amazed! At the one and only BowSightScope's Original work…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hark the Angel's Seducing the Demon's… (Hark=Listen to)

"UUUEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The Angel of might Cried… as the Purple Demon crawled towards it on all fours… … …

"HeerrrAAAAAA!!!" the Purple Demon Screamed back, Leaning down to devour the Angels innards… … … all of a sudden it stopped… looking over at the downed Red Demon, curiously… then Sympathetically… then almost happily… … … Shinji had long since been absorbed into his Eva; having almost NO control over its actions… it scooped out a MASSIVE blob of the Angels guts, the Angel Screaming in an unimaginable pain; regret for having challenged God in his synthesized form… The purple Eva Crawled to the red one with the Organs in its mouth, Depositing them there and Leaving it where it lay to go and collect the red units arms and head… … … it returned to the red beast…

After a moment of what can only be seen as "Studying" the other unit's condition, it simply blotted some of the organs onto the red unit's neck, or what was left of it… then Slooooooowly placed its head BACK on its shoulders… … …

There was a Shriek, a scream, if you'll call it that, form the suddenly REcapitated red Eva, It Writhed in pain as it Absorbed Asuka, Thrashing around like a three legged spider, only coming to a stop when the purple monster Bashed it across its head, knocking it dizzy, and Forcing it to look up at the Purple unit… their Six eyes connecter and Unit 001 screeched at unit 002, unit 002 responding in kind… … … on the shores of the LCL fluid Ocean… they Spoke… … …

"It has been a while hmm?"

"Fuck off with the Pleasantries, what are you Scheming?" Asuka's mother Growled, "What's the reason for you reviving me and FORCING me to Absorb that little bitch?!"

Yui Ikarii frowned agitatedly… "Don't speak that way of your own Daughter. The reason is simple… I am Bored. As are you, I KNOW that much…" Asuka's mom Scowled, "and I have taken a leaf out of my husbands book and created my OWN Scenario… though, it conflicts with HIS plans…"

"HAH! You had me at "Conflicts with his", anything to get back at him for… … … well, you already KNOW that now don't you?"

Yui Frowned, though, more sadly then anything else this time… "Yes… I do… Now… Here's my plan…" She said as though she was ignoring the comment… "All you have to do, is give her a pair of… *Indistinct mumbling* and a … *More mumbling*… … … and I do the same to him, but the opposite, do you understand?"

Asuka's mother was silent for a moment… … … "I… DO wish to see how that would play out… … … how Shinji would react to Asuka being a *Mumbling* and himself being a *Mumbling*…"

"Exactly! So… … … do you accept?"

"Indeed… … … now fuck off and go finish your end of the deal…"

Yui Smiled, knowing that She was serious in a sense, but at the same time, that's just how she was… … … The purple Eva Finished putting the red one back together… they both shut down, Misato panicking almost to passing out at the loss of BOTH pilots… … … then…

(Two days later: 1:29A.M.)

A sploshing sound… a gargle as Shinji Released the LCL fluid from his lungs…

"Bulp… … … unhhhhhg… where-? … the Eva hanger? … but then… where's-?" Shinji was cut off by the same noise as he had made before he landed Butt Naked on the semi cold floor… Asuka did the same… Just as Naked as himself… … … "N-… nooo… Asuka… PLEEEASE be ok…" He crawled over to her… she wasn't breathing… … … he reached over and placed one hand on her cheek… then… She simply let go, all the LCL fluid simply flowing out of her lungs, then her mouth, like a slow fountain… … … He smiled Weakly, Knowing that she had started breathing again… … … he got to his knees… … … then picked her up bridal style… BARELY managing to keep her up, the stood and began to walk… … … the security cameras were all on, but by some stroke of ungodly luck, they had all been at the OPPOSITE end of there rotation as the pair walked by… … … Shinji, Still Unaware of both of their full nudity, had simply walked off of the nerve Headquarters, and down city streets… It took almost an hour to get Asuka home while Carrying her… but he really hadn't noticed since he had been letting his feet Autopilot while he stared intently at her face, making sure she was still ok and breathing… … …when they got home… … … he made the WORST mistake he possibly could have, though, under the circumstances, its an understandable mistake… … …He walked into the house… Misato had been too upset to remember to lock, or even fully SHUT the door… it opened slowly and quietly… … … he walked to Asuka's room… Pen-Pen had seen them… Light from the refrigerator had flooded them into perspective… he dropped the beer he had been trying to steal, and slammed the fridge, BOLTING for his own bed in his own personal freezer… … …

Shinji simply placed her on the bed… ALMOST In a Fetal Position… … … they both STANK of LCL fluid, but he was too tired to really care… he laid down next to her, pulled her close for heat and comfort, their bare chests pressed, not TOO hard, against one-another… Shinji's right leg slightly between Asuka's, and her left leg slightly draped over his legs, as though they were Lovers who had just stayed in bed together all day, but were too tired to get out of bed even after they were done… … …

(The next morning)

Asuka Cooed into Shinji's chest, having moved her own head almost to his neck… … … "Hmmmmm… so… soooo warm… … … where am I? Am I … dead? … And what's this slow thumping?... … … this is a mattress… and this is a pillow… and this… this is my blanket and sheets… and this… this… this is… … …!!!!!!!!!

88888888888888888888888888888

Ok all, sorry for the short chapter… I apologize if the start was a bit choppy, but the story will make a LOT more sense later… LOL! I bet a LOT of you PERVS thought that the two Older women were gonna give THIS duo a sex change! Well HAH!!!! You're all-! Wait… naaaaah, I'm not telling yet, LOL, you'll just have to wait till the NEXT chapter, which I can promise will be up with in the next week, maybe even less if I get good reviews! So, this is BowSightScope, Signing out for now, Till next time, Keep on keepin on! L8RZ!


	2. Chapter 2

LOL, I wrote this one the night after the first chapter went up! So yeah, All you PERVS (My main target for this story ironically) can rest at Ease knowing that ALL your questions will be answered in this chapter! Then again, it will Raise even more so MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Ok, begin chapter two in … 5… 4… 3 … 2… 1… … … hey?! Why aren't you reading the chapter yet?! I gave you the count down and everything!!! Ungrateful little… *Storms out door, leaving new chapter on table…* … … … *Peaking through hole in wall off to the left, Whispering* come ooooon! You know you WANT to!!! Go for it… go on… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Why are you STILL sitting there reading a bunch of DOTS?!?!?! Read the damn Chapter already- *Gets cut off as chapter starts being read* HEY!!! NO FAIR YOU STUPID COMPUTE-*Cuts off entirely for chapter to start*… … …

888888888888888888888888888888888

"hmmm… … …"

'huh? That… must be Asuka… she must be waking up… wait… so am I? … … … but why is she sleeping next to ME? … … … or is it the other way arou-'

BLAM!!! A flash or purple and blue, then Red… his eye felt like it had simply imploded… then a Feeling of being Kicked in the Ribs repeatedly, and very hard, then being picked up and physically THROWN what felt like about 6 feet, hitting a wall…

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD BAKA!!! What did you DO TO ME?!?! YOU DRUGGED ME, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!?!?! I cant believe I lost my- to YOU!!! Of all people?! UUUGHHHH!!!" The door slammed on Shinji's head, then he was kicked out of the doorway as the door slammed shut this time…

'OH GOD… … … what- Uhhhg… gonna puke… I cant feel my braaahahahaaain (Brain)… … … oh… here it is… right next to me… … …' Shinji thought sickly… he wasn't kidding… not about puking at least…

"Pen-Pen, what the hell is going on out here- SHINJI!!! YOUR ALIIIIIIIIVE!!!" Misato Tackled him, even though he had JUST started to get up… he hadn't seen it coming… as a matter of fact, he hadn't seen ANYTHING since he had woken up… he couldn't SEE through his left eye, and it hurt like HELL and back to open it, and even TRYING to open the other one transferred movement and stung just as badly on his left as if he were trying to open it directly… … …

"Misato?! GET-OFF!!!" He Shoved her off forcefully, pushing her so hard that it sent her back onto her feet! She looked shocked, "I… don't… feel so good Misato… … … Bluhg-" He Grabbed his mouth and RAN into the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door behind him, Puking almost uncontrollably into the Toilet-bowl… … … "Aaahg…" 'Mien Got… Vasht im Himmel happened to- WHAT THE FUCK?! When did I start speaking German?! … … … wait… I stopped… er-, THINKING in German anyways…'

Misato was Standing in the doorway, "Shinji, what happened?! Where WERE you?! How did you erm meh gra heh ulb?!" The sounds blended together for the last few seconds as he looked panicked into the Toilet… … … A mix of blood, bile, and a Black gelatinous liquid were floating in the toilet, all of which had come out of his stomach… … … He INSTINCTIVELY reached up to flush the toilet, which he did rapidly, then Slooooowly looked towards Misato, TRYING not to looked panicked… "… Shinji? Are… Are you ok?"

"DWA-! Yeah! Yeah, every things ok Misato," He stood Bolt upright, maybe not the BEST choice… "Really, Im fine!"

Misato got this Devilish grin, "Hmm, Indeed you are Jay…"

"H-huh? Jay?"

"You know, Jay-BIRD? As in, "You're as naked as a…?" She let the last word/letter linger in the air, enjoying the fact that she could tease him now that he was back, trying to get him back

"… … … GAAAAH!!!" He Bolted past her, around the corner and into his room, everything was weird though… it all had a white outline… he panted for a moment… … … then took a deep breath… during that deep breath everything went pitch black… … .. "Huh?!" Everything came back, outlined in white during that one syllable, then vanished again… "thiiiiis issss toooo Wiiiiiered… … …" The same result, he could see everything as long as sound was being made… … … then… he realized: He hadn't opened his eyes yet… this whole time his eyes had been closed, Puking, Running, then Closing his door… he was totally blind… or at least, he SHOULD have been… … … he sloooowly tried to open his right eye… the sun was Shining through his window, and he SLAMMED his eye shut again, Wincing in pain… … … 'uunnnnhhhhg… … … what the hell is going on here?'

He heard through the door: "Asuka is having a fit… Shinji… She's saying that you RAPED her… is that true?" Misato Said…

'Stupid bitch…' He thought, 'always jumping to the WORST possible conclusion about me…' "Damnit Misato, can't this wait?!"

"Sorry Shinji… I saw what she did to your Ribs… they're already Bruising… … … but this is a SERIOUS accusation… … … well?"

"Check that bit-… … … gaaahhh… Check her sheets… Virgins bleed Remember? I SWEAR her sheets are clean, and so is the Eva Hanger!"

"… … … I didn't even think about that… well… Ill go check… but don't hurt yourself getting dressed… oh, and open your eyes, you look more Asian then usual!" She chuckled to herself as she left for Asuka's room…

'Wow… that was blunt even by ASUKA'S standards… what HAPPENED to me?-'

"Hey Shinji? You're going to fix this hole Asuka made in the wall with your head, right?"

"OH FUCK OFF!!!" He shouted back, 'holey crap! Something really IS wrong with me… … …'

"Hah! Oh my god Shinji, there's ACTUALLY something between your legs finally!!!" She Taunted back.

'… … … GAH! My PRIDE!!! Screw bruised, I think she just DISLOCATED my pride!!!' He thought, then stopped abruptly as three things called him all at once: His stomach called for the bathroom once more, and his body called for both Pain killers AND his bead(Ok, for the purposes of my story, they all have BEDS, not Tatami-Mats, ok? … well TO BAD! DEAL THE FUCK WITH IT!!! LOL! Now… keep reading! … … … don't Gimme that look! I said read Damnit!)… … … he pulled on a pair of boxers… which seemed oddly tight… he felt his waist line… 'Huh… usually this only happens when I'm-OH MY GOD?!' he thought to himself, as he felt the Sizable LUMP at the base of his spine… then had a sharp pain at the length of each shoulder blade… 'owwwwwwwww… … … Damn… she REALLY did a NUMBER on me… … … gaaahhh… … …' He slipped the boxers on properly; opening his Right eye… it was dark… 'HUH?! What the hell?!'

"Shinji?" He Heard Misato, "Are you ok? You've been Standing like that for hours now… or are you going to ignore me like the LAST 6 times I checked on you? …" she waited for about 5 seconds, "ok… I get it" and JUST as the door was about to close, he spoke back:

"Wait…"

"Huh?"

"H-… HOW long did you say I'd been standing here?"

"… … … you… you're… er- uh-, about… 13 hours Shinji… you both woke up, er-, Asuka woke you up at about 7… … … and you ran in here, and its about 8 PM now soooo… … … are you feeling ok? Are you're LEGS feeling ok-"

"If this is another Balls joke then Fuck off… … …"

"Ah-… … … noooo…" She sound almost hurt…

'DAMNIT!!! What the hell am I DOING?! … I'm starting to sound like Asuka now…' "I'm sorry Misato… I don't know what's happening to me lately… er-, today… er-, tonight- GAH! I can't even TALK in a straight line! … … … anyways… what were you going to say about my legs?"

"well… you've been standing on them for a LONG time… most Peoples legs would have given out by now… … …'

"Well," He said the FIRST thing that came to mind, "I guess My legs are just Stronger then most guys huh? Or maybe I just have more Stamina?"

Misato's jaw DROPPED like a ROCK! Asuka even slipped her head into the doorway, like an Anime Character, with wide eyes and dropped Jaw…

"Wh-what?! Why are you looking at me like that?!" 'Oh my GOD?! I CANT believe I just SAID that!!! What HAS gotten into me?"

88888888888888888888888888888888

Wow… I actually Typed THIS ONE up in a REALLY Short time, LOL… and YES, I had an Experience like the ending once, LOL, Except, it was my Girlfriend who was checking to see if I was OK, and my Sister's the one who leaned in from the hallway, LO-FRIGGIN-L!!! I almost DIED LAUGHING 5 minutes later! … well, when I could feel my legs again anyways, LOL!!! Now, R&R, Flames Accepted, but not appreciated, and sorry again for being gone for so long… Well anyways, if you THINK you know what's going on, P.M. Me, I'll tell you if you're right or not, until then, Keep on Keepin on… … … once again, BowSightScope, over and out… (Walkie Talkie cut out noise)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so THIS chapter is based more towards Shinji AND Asuka, Rather then just about Shinji like the last two… any-who, Im tired and a bit sad cause I personally don't feel like I get to see my Girlfriend often enough… but any-who… Lets got to the story… anyways, just a heads up, but the Chapters will start getting longer from here sooooo… … … … … … … *Sigh* Oh my GOD?! I though I told you LAST chapter not to sit and read the dots?! Go on! Shoo! Go, go read! … … … NOOOOOWWW!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888

Once the two had left the doorway of his room, he slid on a pair of sweats not to hurt his spine… he walked out and started pulling out pots and pans, only using the one Skillet that he happened to pull out…

"Im making Grilled-cheese sandwiches… anyone want one?"

… … … Cricket Cricket… 'huh… I guess everyone's not in earshot-'

"Ill have one."

"OH!" Shinji jumped slightly "Ok… how many?"

"Two please… I hope they're filling huh?"

"Yup, Very- uhh… … …" She placed her hands on his shoulders… Gently, almost inhumanly gently…"

"Misato Checked my sheets and so did I…they're clean… .. …"

"Uh… I…"

"Im Sorry for overreacting so badly… Awww… I really DID do some damage huh?" she said softly, she Rubbed the lumps on his shoulder-blades with her thumbs, her hands still on his shoulders…

'Wait… she said SORRY to ME? And being Caring TOO? That's… … … ooohhhh… that's actually… quite soothing… wow… please don't stop-' His thought Pattern cut off painfully as the rubbing caused a sudden and Unbearably sharp pain on the lumps on his shoulders, he Grunted and gritted his teeth. She withdrew her hands, "Ow! … … … *Sigh*, sorry, just really tender still…"

"No, I'M sorry…" She was Biting her lower lip, "Oh, Misato went to bed… She had been crying all night by the looks of it…"

"Can you gimme about 5 minutes?"

"Uh… Sure thing Shinji…" Five minutes later, he brought back two of the oddest looking Grilled cheese sandwiches she'd ever seen, the bread was slightly orange! "Ummm… what… did you DOO to these things?"

"… … …" he looked taken aback.

"NO! I don't mean that badly, just… the bread looks… really different…"

"OH! Well… I Cooked Parmesan cheese into the bread and added ham to the cheese… I hope you don't mind-"

She had already taken three bites, her mouth too full to respond… He itched his shoulders VERY gently, then sat down and ate… She finished her SECOND one just as he finished his first… but he had his eyes closed and was looking down slightly…

"Sh… Shinji? … … … are you ok? Or have you actually started preying hmm?" She didn't sound mean, or even teasing for that matter, more Sympathetic then anything else… "… Shinji? … Are you… mad at me? I mean, you have EVERY right to be if you are, but I'd like you to say it if you are… I banged you up REALLY badly… … I apologize sincerely… … … Shinji? Are you Listening?"

"Mhm…" He said, then, "Im sorry too… I shouldn't have sent you into a panic like that-"

"No, You didn't… you weren't even AWAKE when I panicked so… it's my fault…."

"… … …I-"

"No! It's my fault and that's that, ok?" She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "Look, I know I've been bitchy for a LONG time but… I don't know why I'm JUST seeing that but… … …"

"I'm not mad at you… just in a lot of pain- Ahg…" He winced again; opening his right eye, he stared at her for a moment… 'Are her eyes… … … getting lighter?' "Can you hand me the- thank you…" He opened the bottle of Pain killers she had just handed him… … … then DOWNED the ENTIIRE bottle!

"SHINJI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT COULD KILL YOU!!!"

"…Huh?" Only JUST THEN had he realized what he had just done… "Oh… oh god… … … wait… you sound really worried?"

"I AM worried Dumbkoph! (Loose translation=Idiot) What did you do THAT for?!"

"I… … … I don't really know… it just feels like im gonna REALLY need 'em soon…"

"Why?"

"I… don't… don't… … … don't really know…" His head Lulled Forward… then… THUNK… … … he hit the table… hard, dead asleep hard… … … accept he wasn't totally asleep… "Ugggghhhh…. Heeeeeelp?"

"H-Help with WHAT exactly?" She was worried now, he was acting Lethargic… "Are you ok?"

"Maaaan… I HATE it when People ask that… I mean," He lifted his head up, but barely, "do I really SOUND or LOOK ok? Honestly?"

"… No, Honestly you look like something that even the CAT wouldn't drag in, but that's mostly MY fault so I shouldn't be teasing huh?"

"Not really no." he smiled warmly at her…

'Since when does he SMILE at me? He's usually too scared to even TALK to me… either way,' "Damn those sandwiches were good!" Asuka finished her thought out loud, "When'd you learn to make 'em?"

"I… don't really know… I just kinda did, you know? A craving for meat and cheese, and a thought to alter the basics… I don't know, I just sorta did, you know?"

"Shinji, you're repeating yourself." She teased.

"Meehhhh, let it alone…"

"Huh? What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Uh… I THINK it means the same as leave it alone… that's weird…"

"Ya, really. You've never said ANYTHING like THAT before…"

"I know what you mean, I just-Hey wait a sec…"

"Huh?"

"How'd you know what I was about to say?"

"I Dunno, I just kinda did. Hah, maybe you're head trauma's transferring over to me somehow?"

"Heh… doubt it… If it DID, you'd be in your room screaming at me to make you more dinner."

"No! I'd be-!" she had to stop, cause now that she thought about it, he was right, "… doing exactly what you just said… *Heavy Sigh* I dunno what I was thinking yelling at you this whole time… I just… … …"

He stood up, wobbling for a moment, then walked over to her side of the table, he leaned down and talked softly to her… "Do you REGRET what you've done?"

"I do NOW… I just don't see why-"

"Are you SORRY for what you did all this time?"

"Yes… Very…"

"Can you tell me so?"

"… … … I'm sorry Shinji… I've hurt you so many times… I don't know HOW you've managed to deal with me… I've just done so many horrible things to you that you should've just-"

"Stop there… I forgive you…" He smiled warmly and rested his forhead against the side of HER head…

"Wha-… … … just like that? Really?"

"Yup. Just like that. You know how forgiving I am, don't you?" He stood up again and walked to the living room, her following.

"Ya but… Just like that? Really?"

He chuckled, "Now YOU'RE starting to repeat yourself Asuka." He sat down on the couch, her standing behind it.

She blushed slightly, a disgruntled look slapped onto her face, "Ya, ya, laugh it up now buddy boy, wait till school opens tomorrow!"

"Huh? You're gonna wait till THEN to get me back?" he looked back over the couch at her, "that's not like you?"

"Hmm… good point…"

"Good point or not, I gotta go to the bathroom." He stood up and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Hah! You just gave me my chance!"

"Wha-?"

She darted up behind him, Wrapping her arms around him really tight, hugging him so tightly, it could have been mistaken for lovingly… or WOULD that be a mistake?

"Hah!" She declared, Sloooowly loosening her arms, then trailing one hand to his lips, rubbing them with one finger, so gently to the point of both tickling and being arousing at the same time. Shinji was too shocked to respond right away. Her OTHER hand trailed down… down… down… Rubbing the lump that was already present… on the FRONT of his sweats anyways… … … then Bit his neck gently, also rather arousing to him… "Hmmm… gotcha…" She smiled both evilly and seductively at the same time…

Shinji had NOOOO clue what had just happened… all he knew was that he LIKED it a lot, but was too afraid to return any of the gestures… "Wha-… how was THAT getting back at me?"

"You'll seeeeeee." She chuckled…

'that… was different… I LIKED it, but that's REALLY weird… did she even MEAN any of it? Or… I kinda doubt it…' "O… ok then… I'll be right back…"

She chuckled again… then sat down on the couch… listening for her trap to spring… then, from the bathroom, she heard the fruit of her plan ripen:

"Son of a BITCH!!! ASUKAAAAAA! You KNEW this was gonna happen didn't you?!" he RUSHED out of the bathroom just BARELY pulling his pants back up before he was out, "YOU TRICKED ME!!!"

"Why, whatever are you talking about Shinji?" She said innocently, fluttering her eyes like a cartoon character (YES, PUN INTENDED).

"YOU-! YOU-! You KNEW that I wouldn't be able to piss! You made me to- well, you know, to even PISS right!!! GAAAH!!!"

Asuka BURST out laughing, her plan succeeding even better then she THOUGHt it would! "OH! OH Shinji! You should SEE the LOOK on YOUR FACE!!!" She was in tears from laughing so hard, "Oh my GOOOD! I cant BELIEVE you FELL for that one!!! Ohhh, I gotta write this one down in my Diary…" She Said, Trying to catch her breath…

"*Grumbling* youuu… heh, ok, ok, you got me… we even now?"

"HAH! HARDLY! HAH! ANOTHER PUN!" She burst out laughing again, only to stop moments later from her side stitching up really bad. After a moment of him simply staring, enjoying the fact that she was laughing WITH him instead of AT him, she smiled up at him, her still being on the couch, "Heh, ow… heh… but really…. I think I went a little overboard there… you owe ME back for that one…"

He stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded… "You mean… like…. Like what YOU did?"

She spun her head back around to him, SHOCKED that he would even SUGGEST that, "NO! Silly, I mean you have to make ME blush now." She turned on the T.V. then turned her head towards it, "You know, some NON perverted way of getting me ba-"

She was cut off by Shinji, Grabbing her chin and turning her head back towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, passionately, like they had been lovers for months at the PEAK of their loving spark, Slipping his tongue into her mouth after about 5 seconds or so.. Asuka was S-T-U-N-N-E-D… too stunned to do anything but comply, allowing him to do so unhindered, even curling the tip of her tongue around the tip of his when he prompted her to… then after another 10 seconds of this… he softened it back into a passionate kiss… then a gentle one… … … then … parted from her…

She was RED… something like 13 hour SUNBURN red! She squeaked a few times not know ANYTHING to say in a moment like this…

"Even?" He smiled very warmly at her… almost as lovingly as she had hugged HIM…

She nodded her head vigorously (Rapidly), her eyes wide and her face still red as all hell… he Smiled again, the Catapulted himself into a flip, landing, and bouncing slightly, on the couch next to her, She watched him the entire time, her eyes getting (If possible) wider…

"When the HELL did you learn to do THAT?!" she stared at him, still wide eyed.

"When I decided not to be afraid of hurting myself." He smiled at her, a smile that said: Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"… Aaaaaand when was THAT exactly?"

"About 2 seconds ago." He smiled embarrassedly (Yes, that's a real word) "What can I say, you just sorta…"

"… sorta what?" she was suddenly very interested in him finishing that sentence…

"Well… … … you… you bring out the best in me… there's really no other way to put it."

She blushed again… not as deeply though.

"Aw maaaan…"

"Wh-what?" she sounded worried, afraid that the pain killers he had downed were about to take hold of him.

"Now you gotta get ME back again…"

"…" she looked dumbstruck… then realized what he meant: She had blushed, and THAT was their new unspoken game, "Returning the blush"… "Oh… well…" She leaned over and pecked him on the lips… very gently… again, almost lovingly… "hmmm…" She cooed quietly enough, she hoped, for him not to hear… when they parted, he looked almost sad… "Wh-… what's wrong Shinji?" She sounded worried, "Did I do something bad? Or wrong?"

"Hardly…" He returned the evil smile she had given him earlier, then frowned again…

"… ok, what's REALLY wrong?" She asked sincerely.

He was quiet for a while… The Anime "Fooly Cooly" (Or Furi Kuri in actual translation) was playing quietly in the background…

"… Nothing…" He smiled slightly…

"Nice try Shinji, now spit it out!" She smiled evilly again

'Aw crap… no choice now huh? … nope… may as well… … …' Asuka… I… I don't even know how to word it… I just… just…" he was silent for a long while…

"Shinji? You know you CAN tell me-MMmm?!" She was cut off once again by a kiss… almost the same as before, passionate, but at the same time, lacking the quickness he had ensued in the first… the kiss felt like it went on and on, lasting almost a whole minute of JUST their lips pressing together… she was blushing again… then they parted.

"Wha-What was that for?! I though you said we were even?!" Asuka whispered, though, as though she was yelling through a whisper.

"I know… … …"

"Well… then why'd you kiss me again?!" She sounded almost offended that she had been caught off guard.

"Be- Because I… I mean I-"

"Don't bother… I'll get you back in the morning…" She stood up and walked to her room, he could tell she was mad… but then: "well… Goodnight Casanova…" He turned and saw how wide she was smiling, teasing him… but then, was it? The smile shrank then, turning into an unmistakably contented smile…

"G-… Good night Asuka." He Smiled

She chuckled again then smiled back warmly, "Goodnight Shinji…" Then Slid her door shut and went to bed for the night, only to have strange dreams of Shinji being in a corner, covered in a blanket, and striking her across the wrist with something like a whip when she reached for him…

Shinji on the other hand did NOT sleep… it suddenly didn't feel right to be sleeping right now, like he couldn't even if he wanted to… … … but after a moment of Asuka being gone, he remembered something…

"Ah CRAP! I STILL GOTTA PISS REALLY BAD!!!"

And with that, his night started, with a piss… he didn't fall asleep at all, though every time he started to drift, so too did his thought's drift towards Asuka…

888888888888888888888888888

Ok, so, I think I improved my writing technique since the last two chapters huh? … … … well I think so, so SCREW YOU!!! LOL, Just kidding, I HOPE it was a good chapter, and Im looking to hit 10 Reviews per Chapter sooo… PLEASE review after reading, PLEASE! Anyways, Im already working on the next chapter before this ones even out yet! LOL! So look forward to it until then- I SAID LOOK FORWARD TO IT DAMNIT!!! NOT OFF TO THE SIDE!!! … … … ok, thank you, much better. So look forward to the next chapter, their first day back to- FORWARD DAMNIT! Thank you, their first day back to school… something tragic and horrible happens… then something wonderful not TOO long after that… but that's all I can tell you… aside from the fact that the Tragedy outweighs the Wonder many times over… … … well, until next Chapter, Keep on Keepin on… BowSightScope, Over and out… *Walkie Talkie noise cuts in* … … … … … …


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Chapter four will be a BIT confusing at first, but just go with it ok? Thanks, now, as for Shinji and Asuka, their changes will be MOST obvious in THIS chapter, so, without Further a due, I give you… … … Chapter four!!! *Heroic music plays for a few seconds* HEY HEY HEY?!?!?! Where the hell did the BAND come from?! REALLY?! For once I try to actually GET to the chapter, and it gets its own THEME SONG before it starts… … … what a world… WHAT a WORLD…

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yaaaaaawn… hmmm…" Asuka dozed in her bed, rather sore for no real reason… her hips hurt as well… 'Wha… what happened to me? OH MY GOD! Shinji?! He didn't go to sleep did he?! URRRRH!!!" she JUMPED out of her bed and bolted at the door, then stopped suddenly… she sighed heavily… 'Now, now Asuka, you pummeled him yesterday on an accusation… lets not repeat the incident…' she took a deep breath and walked out of her room, to the overpowering smell of Bacon, Eggs, And Sausage, both Link's AND patties! "WOW! Shinji? You out here?" she walked into the kitchen and her jaw DROPPED…

His hands were working almost faster then her eyes could follow, the oven, the stove, the microwave, and even the Rice steamer all at once!!! There was a salmon on one of the skillets that he was sifting back and forth now and then… Asuka sat down, wide eyed…. "Who's all THIS for?"

"AHHH!" he jumped and dropped the pan that had been full of water, BOILING water, as it hit the floor, half the water shot out parallel to the floor, Asuka flipped her legs up into a fetal position on the chair to avoid getting hit, as she watched Shinji Catapult into the air, landing his bare feet on the counter on each side of the stove, hanging his hands from the cupboards handles, one of the doors swinging out and breaking off… she watched him fall, and FLIP the door out under him, landing cleanly on it in the middle of the puddle of boiling water, still steaming around him…

"… … … How the HELL did you manage to pull that o-"

Misato walked in on the mess, which Shinji was already wiping up carefully, as not to scald himself, 'SERIOUSLY?! How DID he manage to pull that off?!'

"OH!" Misato grabbed a pair of tongs and Reached for the Salmon, "Mine!" She said with a wide grin.

Shinji's hand shot up, smacking and flipping the tongs out of her hand and striking her across the wrist with it, "AH! Shinji?! What the hell was that for-"

"NOT FOR YOU!" he snapped back, "THAT'S for PenPen."

"Wha-… WHY PENPEN?!" She shouted, still holding back because she was glad that he was back, but MAD as HELL for being smacked.

"BECAUSE miss internally blonde, YOU never bought any ice packs!"

"But what does that have to do with PenPen?" Asuka piped in, Said penguin peeping his beak out of his ice-chest.

"I… My eye hurt like hell last night, ok? … I owe PenPen a super treat for… well… I was sorta using him as an Ice pack-"

"GAAAWK!!!" PenPen stated loudly… … … there was an awkward silence for about 10 seconds… then…

"BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Asuka's eyes were practically SHOOTING tears out to the sides from laughter and Misato's eyes were bulging every time she tried NOT to laugh… hell, even Shinji was laughing pretty hard at his own creativeness, though, not at hard as the sprinkler at the table… he seasoned up the salmon and pulled PenPen out of his cooler, setting him at the table, then cutting the fish into pieces as not to let all his cooking go down on one bite. It worked, and PenPen was even tearing from how good the food was…

"Haha, Ha, Ha-w crap!!! Asuka! Were gonna be late!"

"HAHA-wait what?! DAMNIT Shinji! You-Hah-made me laugh so hard I couldn't-ha-see the clock!!! WHA-?!" Shinji had grabbed her and dragged her into her room, yanking clothes out of her dresser, Panties, Bra, everything, all the way to her school shirt and skirt, Socks too! "What the hell do you think you're- EEP!" He had pulled her sleeping shirt off entirely, leaving her breasts exposed, though, she covered them quickly, he yanked her arms out of the way and Slipped her bra on almost faster then she could see, then slung her shirt onto her, HOW, she didn't know, but she knew what was coming next if she didn't DO something. "STOOOOP!!! WHAT do you THINK you're DOING?!"

He swung his head side to side for a sec, then stared at her, coming out of some sort of trance almost… he was stunned to see her in nothing but bra and panties… 'oh crap… im gonna get pummeled again…' "I… I…"

"I can get dressed MYSELF thank you?" She gave him this stern look, but it bordered on laughing from the expression HE was giving her… "Now OUT, I need to finish what YOU started."

"Wha-?" Clunk. He was outside the door and it shut behind him…

"Now, to finish getting-" Knock knock knock. "Huh?"

"Done."

"WHAT?! Look, if you're just trying to see me in my underwear I'm gonna pound you-" But when she opened the door, he WAS dressed! In less then 15 seconds that she had taken to get her Skirt on, he was FULLY dressed… … … 'Wha- but how-? … ahg, never mind, I gotta finish TOO.' She shut the door again, though not angrily as she had last time.

'Gulp… as much as I hate to be a perv… The skirt and bra combo was REALLY hot… … … DAMNIT!!! … … … tight pants again…" he did the Anime tears that looked like his eyes were T's, then walked to the door. About 2 minutes later Asuka was there with him. "Ready to go? CRAP!"

"Yep, Just gotta finish-WHAAA!!!" She was suddenly being DRAGGED along like a rag doll, almost not touching the ground. Shinji was dragging her by the wrist, zooming past green lights, slowing down to time it JUST right for red lights to turn green RIGHT when they got there. About 10 minutes later, 6 minutes before they even needed to get there, he stopped at the gate… "Wheeeeeew… what was THAT for?"

"Well… we got here in time didn't we?"

"Ya, and almost dislocated my wrist!" she looked down at her sore wrist… which Shinji was still holding… "Uh… Shinji?"

"Yup?" He followed her gaze and saw what he was doing wrong… well… WAS it wrong? "Oh…" he let go slowly…

'Wow… sorta… reminds me of… of how slowly he pulled away from that last kiss… … … does he actually like me? I mean… MAN that kiss was hot… and so was I afterwards- Gahr! What are you thinking about THAT at a time like THIS for Asuka?! Guuhhh… stupid hormones- is he hurt?' He was rubbing his ribs and wincing badly. "Shinji?"

"Uh-Ya Asuka? What's up?" He tried to hide the Wincing.

"Nice try Shinji, now lemme see."

"Dwa?!" She unbuttoned his shirt, then untucked and flipped the side of his shirt, receiving a fresh pang of guilt at seeing the dark color of his bruised ribs…

"Aw jeeze… this looks bad… what, PenPen wasn't willing to sit under your arm too?" she smiled playfully.

"Heh, nope, I asked him and everything, he said he wanted a Filet-minion for that one!"

"SERIOUSLY?! That greedy little-"

"I was joking Asuka…"

"Oh… well HOW was I supposed to know THA-"

"OH MY GOD!!! The Sandwich is stripping Shrimp-ji!!!" Toji Shouted from a distance.

"Oh FUCK off Suzahara!"

"Wh-wh-what the hell?! Shinji?! Who's side are you ON?!" He shouted back at Shinji for swearing at him.

"The side that's HELPING."

"What?! But I was trying to-" Toji walked up close enough to be part of the conversation.

"You see THIS?!" He turned so Toji could see the size and depth of blue/purple that the bruise was.

"Holey F-"

"Ya. So shut up and get… get to… ughh…" He Teetered for a moment.

"Shinji?" Asuka grabbed him by the shoulder and kept him balanced…

"I… feel kinda off…"

"How so?" Toji Asked, "the -"

"SHUT UP!!!" WHAM!!! Cleanly in the chest, Shinji had put him cleanly on his ass, about 4 feet from where he HAD been standing… he was stunned, and though he'd never say it, his ass was bruised rather badly from the hard landing… "STOP talking about ASUKA that way… Keep it up… go on… see what happens while Im this unstable…"

Toji simply stared wide eyed… … … then Smiled slightly… "Ok, ok, I get it… … … Ill let that one off the hook as payback for the last time I hit you, got it?" He said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"UuuuhhHHH!" Shinji grunted, then actually GROWLED as he breathed in, Toji took the hint and turned on his heel, walking towards the school doors… KENSUKE however, walked up and took a glance at the bruise, then did his signature whistle.

"Wow, S'at you?" He pointed to the bruise and looked up at Asuka"

"W-… Ya… Im sorry I did it though… I shouldn't have…"

"What, you get in trouble for it?" He looked honest about the questions, not mocking or scolding at all.

"N-no… I just shouldn't have…" She tucked his shirt back in after buttoning it, he was still wobbly… "I was wrong to hurt him this badly…"

" 'S he ok?" He looked at Shinji, who's eyes were closed and was wobbling slightly still.

"Y-… I think so…" Kensuke looked over at her worried slightly, "Ok, ok, I don't really know… but Im keeping an Eye on him… can you help me with that?"

"Wha-? I guess, but how?"

"Well OBVIOUSLY I can't keep track of him if he goes to the BATHROOM! DUMBKOPH!!!"

"Hey, Hey! Ill HELP, you don't have to cuss me out in German! Ahah!" He was smiling widely, feeling fortunate to be on Asuka's good side finally.

"I WASN'T, it means IDIOT you IDIOT! Grr… anyways, we need to get to class now… can you walk Shinji- SHINJI?!" He had started drooling slightly… he was OUT-COLD, but he was STILL STANDING!!! "Shiiiinji? Don't make me keep up our little game out in public hmmm?" He still didn't respond…

"Holey crap!" Kensuke said quietly, "He really IS out, isn't he? … … … hmm… I wonder…"

"Wonder what- NO!"

Kensuke reached forward and …POKED… the bruise… not hard, but…

"GAAAAAHHH! WHAT THE FUUUCK?!?!?! AHG! What the… where… wha… aw maaaan…" He looked disappointed that he was still in school… "What… YAAAWN, Time is it?"

"Time to get to class." Both Asuka AND Kensuke Said at the same time…

"Aw maaaan… but I was almost asleep…"

"Almost?" Kensuke whispered to Asuka, She smiled but shrugged anyways…

Then walked to class… took their seats… and class started… … …

88888888888888888888888888

ok, sorry to cut it off short but I PROMISE Ill have a new chap at the end of the weekend, as for now... EVERYBODY POINT AND LAUGH AT PENPEN!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! X - D Till next time, Keep on keepin on, BowSightScope, Over and out... ... ...


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, So it took me WAY longer then I had hoped to finish this chapter… but hey, It'll be the MAIN revealing point of the story… for all THREE of them… mwahahahaaa… yes, I HID something JUST as important as what Im revealing THIS chapter! So, without delay, chapter…. 7… … … HAHA!!! FOOLED YA!!! You ACTUALLY though it was CHAPTER 7!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Ok ok ok, On to chapter 4… (5 Sir) 5… Right… TALLYHOOOO!!!!

555555555555555

Shinji was teetering even in his SEAT… his eyes dark, one with a bruise one with sleepiness…

'God damn…' Asuka though, 'he really DIDN'T go to sleep last night huh? Heheh… I wonder what he was DOING all night-'

Just then Kensuke's famous wolf whistle went off… and she HAD to look… 'What on EARTH could he POSSIBLY be whistling at when I'm already here- wow… … …' she had to shut up then… Rei had just walked in wearing… get this… a LONG baby blue dress… PERFECTLY accenting her pale complexion, flowing almost down to her heels… scratch that… dragging a few inches behind her… … … it had a black trim, border, if you will, at the bottom, that came from her right ankle and looked like it would have wrapped up to her left hip, if it hadn't been intercepted by the other black trim that overlapped it, the black bordering coming all the way up to just below her breasts, being covered by a shirt, of the SAME color of blue as the dress, coming into a long sleeved thin top, both the dress and shirt so silkily smooth, so vividly flowing that they almost seemed to be made of living material… … …the rest of the whistling and jeering that followed was completely ignored as she walked by Asuka, the slightest of smiles on her face… though… not in victory, possibly in sympathy… … … but Asuka later doubted that anyone ELSE would've even NOTICED the smile… … … Rei was about to walk by Shinji then stopped and turned half way towards him, leaning down and wrapping her arms around his shoulders… He didn't even seem to notice aside from his eyes widening considerably, slowly at best, but still…

"I am sorry for your pain… … … though, remember that, not all of it is Asuka's fault…" She spoke softly.

"HEY! Get off!!!" Asuka moved to stand… then stopped… 'What the-? Why can't I smack her down?! She's not TOO beautiful that I can't SMACK her down is she?!'

Rei moved away from him slowly, almost TOO slowly for Asuka's liking… his eyes slowly descended again… closing entirely once again. But… then looking closer, Asuka realized that Rei looked… worried? 'Ok… that CAN'T be good… wonder what's so wrong with Shinji that even wonder girl is upset abo-' CLUNK! 'Huh?' Shinji's head had hit the table… hard… … …he was OUT-COLD… again… … …

00000000000000000000000000000000000000 (Ok, Chapter number is repeated at the beginning and end of the chapter, 0's [zero's] are simply a break, a time shift of a sudden perspective shift, ok? … … … ok. Now, back to the story…)

"… … …" It was quiet… TOO quiet… 'Wait… Im still in school though… right? I mean, that IS the last thing I remember… Rei hugging me… then… nothing… I hope the teacher wasn't mad- OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! AAAHHGGG!!! WHO TOOK A MACHETTI TO MY BACK?!?!?! AND WHO SHOVED A JAM JAR UP MY ASS?!?!?!?! UWUUUUUHHH… good GOD… I really AM in a piss poor condition… Asuka was right… I even FEEL like something the cat wouldn't drag in…'

"… … …Shinji? … Shinjiiiiiiiii?"

'Huh? Asuka? What's she doing here? Wait… am I STILL at school?!'

"Shinji? Its time to wake up love…"

"Uhhhhh… guhhhh… wait… love?"

She giggled slightly, then smiled down at him, "Yup. I thought that was part of the game? Making eachother blush? Looks like it worked! … Well… THAT and you're drooling… eeeewwwwwww…"

"Uh-DWA! Sorry!"

"Oh come ON! How many times do I have to tell you not-?"

"Not to say im sorry…I know… sorr-er, I mean… ah, to hell with it."

Asuka looked slightly surprised, "Wow! VERY nice Shinji… I think you ACTUALLY might be growing a spine!" He gave her a sour look, "Ok, ok, not a good time huh?"

"Nooooo… not at all…wait… schools over already?"

"Yup! And there's actually something I wanted to show you…" She stepped closer, her school skirt over the desk that his head was still on… she even leaned a bit… exposing her panties, if only a fraction, to him… "Well? Are you coming?"

"M…M… Asuka? Your panti-"

"Yeeeessss… … …?" She leaned down, Snuggling her head Right above his, giving him an AMPLE view of her breasts, though still bra'd and covered (Mostly), he could still see between them…

'DAMNIT! Tight pants again…' "Asuka? What… what are you doing?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She stood back up, looking slightly hurt, stepping back once. "Is something wrong?"

"N-…no… just… you seem… DIFFERENT somehow… are… are YOU feeling ok?" 'ok, I probably SHOULDN'T have asked, Im DIEING of curiosity now… WHAT is she going to show me?"

"Well… … … if you don't feel up to coming with me I suppose I could always drag Rei along…"

"Dwa?! Wait, what?!"

"Nothing! Come ooooon! It'll be fun! I promise!"

"But… what are you gonna show-"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise then, now WOULD it?"

"Well no… but-" He stood up Carefully, getting somewhat lightheaded… "Will you be trying to continue our game of making me blush?"

She chuckled cutely, "Maaaaaaybe? Who knows? Well, YOU won't until we GET there now WILL you?" She winked.

"Uhh-" She GRABBED him by the wrist and dragged him along, him following but BARELY able to stay up right… She dragged him… past the main building… past the tennis courts… past the gym, the running track, the swimming pool… … … all the way to the VERY back of the School… … … a bathroom… one that had both doors for boys and girls on their respective sides… … … they stopped JUST short of the doors…

"See! This is going to be SO much fun!"

Shinji really WAS blushing now, "Wh-wh-what are you planning on doing to me?"

"Oh no, it's what YOU'RE going to be doing to ME, hmm?" She hugged him, pressing her hips and chest against his…"

"uh-h-uhhhh…" he gasped quietly… knowing EXACTLY what she meant… even a complete IDIOT would know what she meant… and although not an idiot, even REI would've known what she meant… "A-a-a-a-asu-k-k-ka? Do you… d-do you SERIOUSLY mean what I THINK you mean?"

"Hmmmmhmhmhmmm… … … NOPE! HAH! You perv, I can't BELIEVE you FELL for that one!" She was grinning REEEEEALY widely now…

He looked at the ground… knowing that, not only had he been tricked, but somewhat used as well… … … She had gone too far with that one… … …

"… … … awwwww Shinjiiiii? I'm sorry… I got your hopes up too high didn't I?" He looked up into her eyes and she stared back, completely BLANK to the fact that he was torn up about the "Joke"… … …

"Ya… you THINK? Gah… I don't know why I even FOLLOWED you here in the FIRST place…"

"Well, you were wrong."

"Huh? What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"YOU were WROOOONG, you thought that you were going to get to do something to me… or should I say, you thought that you were going to DOOO me, am I right?"

"… … …"

"Tee-hee, thought so. Well, it's not what YOU'RE going to do to ME, its actually what I'M going to show YOU… THEEEEN what I'm going to do to you. Ok?"

"Uhhhh"

"GREAT! It's settled then! Come on!" She dragged him into the bathroom on the GIRLS side… … … but… there was something WRONG with this bathroom… on BOTH sides were stalls… but on the opposite side were urinals… then… it hit him…

"But… there's no walls-"

"EXACTLY!!! It's a unisex bathroom!"

"R-Really?!?!"

"NO IDIOT!!!" She scowled at him for being stupid and falling once AGAIN for sarcasm… "It's a SECRET bathroom!" She walked over to the final stall on the would be girls side and opened it… "See, what I WANTED to SHOW you is… This… … …" she bent over sloooowly reaching the floor with her finger tips…

"Uh-! Uh-! I-! A-asuka! I can't- we can't-! Not HERE of all places!" It WAS after all a SECRET bathroom, therefore one that even the JANITORS didn't know about… not to the point of mold or rats, but dusty and a few old looking webs, dead spiders still included. (LOL)

"Huh? Do WHAT exactly?" She stood back up, lifting a panel on the floor up with her, looking curious and mischievous at the same time, "You were thinking something perverted again, weren't you?" She gave him an evil Grin, then curled her finger, beckoning him to come with her… She jumped down into the 2 by 2 foot hole, her skirt flipping up COMPLETELY to the point that he could see the frilly parts of her panties…

"MMMMmmmm…" He groaned, then SLOOOOWLY lowered himself down, hitting a step half way in, up to his waist still… then another at chest height, then hit the ground… he looked around for Asuka… nowhere to be seen… then again, he couldn't see ANYTHING… it was a dark tunnel at the bottom of the steps, crawling height, maybe a little bit bigger… then…

"BOO!"

"DWAAAAAAAA!" After a moment he was panting heavily… he STILL couldn't see her… then he realized that she was BELOW him, IN the tunnel…he kneeled down and she scooted deeper into the tunnel…

"See? Pretty COOL huh? But… THIS is as far as I can see though…"

"Really?" He blinked… nothing… he sighed… it echoed… then blinked again… and THEN… the whiteness again… the tunnel was dirt where they were… but smoothed out suddenly JUST past Asuka's line of sight, Steel or something like by the looks of it… "Wow… I wonder where it leads-? WHA!!!" He was pulled cleanly out of the hole by Asuka, Standing him upright, the pain in his body surging massively all of a sudden… … …

"Hmm… now THIS is what I wanted to do to you…"

"Huh?" Suddenly he was over by the sink… and then…

"YOU'RE MINE NOW YOU BASTARD!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed in pain… She had twisted his arm up and behind his back, almost touching his back, and SLAMMED his face into the sink, his nose bleeding badly, his forehead as well… "ASUKA!!! AHH!AH!!AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"

"You RAPED me, DIDN'T you?!?!?! Admit it! You DID! I was sore this morning! More sore then just from sleeping wrong!"

"NO! I SWEAR!!! I DIDN'T DO ANY- GAAAAHHHHH!!!" Pain… numbing white hot pain, SURGING through his body… he could just barely see in the mirror, Asuka Stabbing him in the shoulder blades, OVER and OVER again, not just removing and striking again, but DRAGGING the blade across the bone repeatedly as she Stabbed, both shoulder blades, over and over and over… … … "NYAAAAAAAAA-AHHHH!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!"

She was laughing maliciously, then… when he couldn't move… when he couldn't fight back… when he felt that he was just about out of blood… … … she stopped… … … and leaned down next to him… "Oh Shiiinjiiiii?" She said in a falsely sweet voice, "Wake Uuuuuup… wake up Shinji… wake up… wake up…" Then he was being Shaken… … … Hard… more Voices…

55555555555555555555555555555555555

"Ikarii. Mr. Ikarii! I DEMAND that you STOP this foolishness IMMIDIATELY!"

'Huh… … … that's sounds like the teacher… when did HE get into the bathroom?'

"Shinji?! Shinji PLEEEEAASE wake up!!!"

'A-… Asuka? But… she was LAUGHING at me a second ago… why is she worried all of a sudden… no… no those… those sobs aren't worry… those are pain… sadness… panic, fear… she's… she's crying for me to wake up… … … but… but why? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' THEN… he woke up… … …

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

His eyes FLEW open, He was in IMMENCE pain, More so then when he "Lost his eye" to the first angel he fought… "AhhhHHHAAAAHHHAaaaa! What the HELL is going ON with ME?!?!?!"

"Shinji!" Asuka shouted, Looking both relieved and panicked at the same time, "You- you're bleeding! A lot! Too much!!! Dear god we need to get you to the-"

"HAAAAA-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The pain surged to a NEW height, He doubled over in pain, Coughing up a massive pool of darkened, almost black, blood…

"Shinji!!!" Asuka Reached for him, managing to get her hand on his shoulder… then pulled it away, with a look of horror that he had never seen before… he looked, winced up at her hand… covered… probably stained with blood, her entire palm…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" He DASHED out of the room, knocking SEVERAL, maybe 10 people away from him in the process of just standing up, he ran at the door, DASHED at the door, Hitting it at a full on pace, not noticing that he had dented it with his elbow on the way out… he ran… ran… … … past the main building… past the tennis courts… past the gym, the running track, the swimming pool… … … all the way to the VERY back of the School… … … a bathroom… one that had both doors for boys and girls on their respective sides… … … one that seemed painfully familiar… he stopped JUST short of the doors…

"Wha-… what's going OOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN?!?!?! AHHHHH!!!!!" He CHARGED into the bathroom, straight in, not even stopping when he was across the room… he RAMMED into the mirror above the sink, Cracking it in a pattern that he couldn't recognize right away… "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! AHH!AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He fell to the ground, thrashing about, ripping his school pants at several points, and ripping his shirt so badly that it came cleanly off, his shoes long gone along with one sock… He Thrashed… and thrashed about, for what felt like hours, hours on end… then… … …

"Shinji…" HE felt a soft hand on him… on his back to be precise… … … It was soft… but stronger then he was at the moment, pinning him to the floor… he looked to his side, seeing Rei with a pained frown… she pulled out… … … a knife… … …

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NOOOO!!! NOT AGAIN-!!!"

She took the knife and set it gently against his skin… then pushed… harder… then harder still… until it JUST BARELY split the skin… … … she dragged it SLOOOOOOWLY across each of his shoulder blades, one then the other without even a seconds difference between them… the was a wet sound… like ripping wet cardboard in half… … …

"AHH-! … … … Ah… uhh… … … …" He exhaled deeeeeeeply… … … it was so sudden… … … so… amazing… a sudden release of tension… like popping the worlds most painful pimple, EXTREMELY painful in the process, but such a soothing relief in the end… … … His eyes fluttered… then closed… … …

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

… well? What'd ya think? Heh, not bad if I do say so myself, but the funny thing is, you fell for ANOTHER trick!!! I'm not done typing so SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND PROP YOUR HEAD BACK UP ON YOUR ARM!!! … … DO IT!!! … … … NOW DAMNIT!!!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"M… mmmmmmmm…" Shinji stirred… 'So… so peaceful… … … hmmm… blanket… … … hm? I don't have a silk blanket, do I? wait… blanket? Wasn't that a famous pop singer's Kid's name? … … … gah… can't… remember… Oh well… not the point… if I have a blanket then… was it all a dream? That much blood? That many stabbings? I mean… the FIRST one seems to have been a dream… but… the second one seemed so… so horridly real… what was that sound I heard? Why is the pain suddenly gone? At the same time as the sound appears? Why is the bed so hard? And why is the pillow so soft? And WHY am I asking myself so many questions?'

"… … … Hm? Are… you… awake? Pilot Ikarii?"

"MMmmmm…. 5 more minutes… … …" He pulled the silken blanket up closer, covering the lower half of his head (The one that thinks for him … er… the one that's his brain! … wait no… the one that has hair above it!!! … … … SON OF A-! I just cant win… the one that controls him? … nope… damn… I thought I had that one for a moment there… ok, ok, ok, THIS should do it! The ONE… that can SPIT!!! … … … you know what? SCREW IT!!! It's NOT my FAULT that both of a guy's heads can be described the same way!!! D-X/ it's not MY fault that only one of 'em has ears… … … !!! THAT'S IT!!! THE ONE THAT HAS EARS!!! OK! Now that I've gotten a HANDLE on THINGS, we can get back to the dic-er-DIRECT! There we go, Ere-DAMNIT!!! I mean, DIRECT line of the Story! … ok, you may wanna go back and re-read the last ACTUAL sentence of the story, LOL!!!) then all at once the blanket simply lifted away! "Mmmm…" He grumbled, reaching down over himself trying to reclaim his blanket… it wasn't there… not the silky one at least. There WAS however a blanket… he pulled it up over himself and felt a tug, like he was laying on it… he rolled over and pulled again, feeling the same tug in the same spot… … … "Hmmmmm… … …"

"Pilot Ikarii? You must wake up now…"

"Huh? Wha-… ACK!!! REI?!" He sat bolt up right, Staring into those Crimson Orb's he had loved for so long… "I-I mean-I- uh- AHHH! DAMNIT!!! … … … oooowwwww…" The pain came back… though, not as intense… maybe 4 or 5 HUNDREDTH'S of its origin… "Uhhhhhhghhh… Rei?"

"Yes Pilot Ikarii?"

"Uh-… … … Why do you call me that? … wait… … … WHY is there so much BLOOD on the floor?!"

"I do not understand your question… do you wish to reword it?"

"No… no I… I wanna cool off… I'm WAAAAY overheated… … … Do… Do you know if these sinks work?"

"Indeed."

"… … … can youuuuuu TELL me if they work or not?"

"Indeed, I can."

"… … … … … ok, do the SINKS WORK or NOT?" His voice was raised slightly in frustration… …

"Affirmative."

"… … … THANK you Rei… just gimme a sec while I Blurbulbulblebur." The last portion was drowned out when he had filled his hands with water and dunked his face into his pooled hands… not noticing how much blood there REALLY was, only having seen a fraction of it… he hadn't seen it on the walls where he had slammed against them… the puddles where he had been writhing on the floor, bleeding, unchecked by himself- Rei being the one to finally stop the bleeding SHE had caused… the blood in the sinks next to the ones he was using… and the blood that was caked on his OWN skin from the sheer amount that had been spilled… … … after he had washed his face in the only clean sink… … … he looked up into the recently cracked mirror… and saw… the "Blanket" he had been using… his very own, brand new, pair of-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Asuka AND Hiroki, Kensuke and Toji, ALL looked in the direction that the high pitched scream had come from… A scream that even Misato and… unfortunately Commander Ikarii… had even heard from the Geofront… … … Asuka and Hiroki both turned on there heels; they had been searching for him since he had shot off and out of the class… they had JUST given up and walked out the gate when they heard the scream…

"Shinji!!!" Asuka STARTED to run back to the school when she heard something that threw her stomach into her hips and her heart into her throat… … … the School Gate shutting… … …

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ok, Ok, Ok, I never pull the same trick twice, no worries, the chapter is ACTUALLY DONE now, LOL. Now, I leave you both confused AND frustratedly Curious!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! … … … MAN Im good, LOL!!! But Really, Read, Review, Compliment, Comment, (Puts on fire fighter gear) … … … what? Hey EVERYONE gets Flamed now and then ok? … … … *Puts flame retardant suit on over firefighter gear… then Sprays on flame retardant gel on top of that… then- no, just kidding!) but seriously, review and tell me what you think. And be left with at LEAST these questions:

1: WHAT could Shinji POSSIBLY have a pair of that would make him scream higher pitched then he already does?

2: HOW did Rei know where Shinji was when She didn't know about the SECRET bathroom? Or DID she?

3: IS Toji going to try to get revenge on Shinji?!

4: WHAT will Asuka do NOW that her search for the missinn Shinji has been cut short?!

5: HOW will she REACT when she gets home?!

6: WHAT will she be reacting TOO?!?!?!

8: WHY would somebody Annoyingly end their chapter with a series of questions that you probably wouldn't think of on your own, and that will bug you till you get the NEXT CHAPTER?!?!?!

9: And WHY were you in SUCH a hurry to finish these questions that you DIDN'T NOTICE that there was no number 7?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

All this and more answered in: Chapter 6: "Chapter… 6" … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Oh my god… HOW many TIMES do I HAVE to TELL you NOT to STICK AROUND and read a bunch of DOTS?!?!?!? GO ON! GO! SHOO ALREADY!!! … THANK you.


End file.
